donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack
Mad Jack-in-the-Box is the third boss from Donkey Kong 64. He is the boss for Tiny Kong (despite being around ten times taller than her). His shortened name is Mad Jack. Whether or not he is a servant of K. Rool is unknown. Appearance Mad Jack has a brown/green eye and a red robotic eye, and wears what seems to be a red smock which is scratched at the front and side. He also wears orange gloves with holes in them and has a green head with seven spikes made out of metal. Through the holes in the gloves, coils can be spotted. This suggests that his fingers are made out of springs, as well as his arms. His box is orange with different objects like a spiral, sparkles, stars, and a question mark on it, as well as a blue rim on the edge. Battle When Tiny enters Mad Jack's arena, she'll find a large square platform with sixteen blue and white squares spread evenly apart, lighting up in various alternating patterns. When Tiny moves onto the platform, all of the squares except for one white one will stop glowing. When she steps onto this square, all sixteen of them elevate by a few stories. Then, from a square slot in the ceiling, a colorful box drops down and leaps closer to Tiny. When it reaches a blue square adjacent to her, the box grows larger. A few seconds later, Mad Jack emerges, and the battle begins. Once Mad Jack is defeated, the platform he is on retracts to the ground. He stands on air long enough to realize his situation and wave good-bye, then he crashes to the ground, with a good quantity of sound effects, but no trace left behind. The rest of the platforms then retract, more slowly, and the key is in plain sight. Strategy Mad Jack will jump around a set number of times before emerging from his box to attack. During this time, Tiny must dodge his jumping with the Ponytail Twirl that Cranky provided. Once he emerges from the box, Tiny will need to find the platform THE SAME COLOR AS THE ONE MAD JACK IS ON that has a switch. Slamming on the correct switch will make the platform Mad Jack is on fire an electric shockwave at him. However, slamming on the switch on the platform of the incorrect color will shock Tiny instead. Shock Mad Jack five times to win. Attacks *'Jumping': Due to Mad Jack's giant size, if he lands on Tiny, she'll lose a quarter melon. Also, he moves in squares at the start of the battle; after three shocks, he follows Tiny. *'Fireball': When Mad Jack stops jumping and emerges from his box, he'll throw fireballs at Tiny. *'Laser': After three hits, Mad Jack stops throwing fireballs and starts to shoot lasers from his hands. It takes a couple of seconds to charge, but it makes any platform it hits fire the electric shockwave. *'Invisibility': Mad Jack's last resort. After taking four hits, he uses his power to make himself completely invisible; even his shadow disappears. Tips *Mad Jack's Jumping attack increases in quantity after each shock. It starts at nine, then it increases to eleven, twelve, thirteen, and fifteen with each respective shock. *Mad Jack's Fireball attack decreases in quantity after each shock. It starts at six, then it decreases to five after the first shock and four after the second. After that, the fireballs stop and the lasers start. *Mad Jack's laser attack is always fired exactly four times. *Falling off the platform won't cost any health. An elevator will bring Tiny back to the platform, and Mad Jack will start jumping again a couple of seconds afterward. *Mad Jack's Invisibility attack doesn't stop the green, gold, and purple sparkles it leaves behind after jumping, nor does it stop the platform he's on from lighting up. *Mad Jack's Jumping attack is slower when he gets closer to Tiny. *TINY MUST HAVE PONYTAIL TWIRL IN ORDER TO DEFEAT MAD JACK! Trivia *Mad Jack was originally going to be made entirely out of junk, being called Junk in the box. His springs are rusted, showing that he could be old, or he was made from scraps, supporting this. *Mad Jack is the only boss that is specified by Wrinkly Kong in place of the location of a Golden Banana. When a Kong approaches Tiny's door at the antechamber of Frantic Factory, Wrinkly says, "Cranky can help Tiny beat the giant springy box." *Even though a crash can be heard, his remains are nowhere to be seen at the end of the boss fight. *Mad Jack's body appears to be larger than his box. *Like Puftoss, it is possible that he was just defending his territory, as it doesn't say anything about him actually being K. Rool's minion. *Even though he's made out of metal, his "hair" still parts before shooting his laser. *During the battle, a high-pitched, menacing laugh will appear, but it's only a part of the music. Mad Jack's real voice sounds similar to Donald Duck. *Though clearly made of metal, Mad Jack seems to possess magical abilities, as seen when he throws fireballs and turns himself invisible. *There is a match to the high-pitched, menacing laugh with the distinguished-named scientist named Mad Jack that matches the same as the original Donkey Kong 64 Mad Jack. Mad Jack the Evil Scientist appears in an educational video game Schoolhouse Rock! as the second boss; however, Mad Jack the Evil Scientist does that laugh louder than the music's laugh. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Land Enemies Category:DK 64 Bosses